The systems presently in use for chromatographic analysis, using gases or supercritical fluids as the mobile phase, utilize large ovens, with volumes on the order of various cubic decimeters, sufficient to accomodate one or more columns and to adequately control the temperature, or the programing of the temperature, using confined hot air. The columns are installed using different types of threaded connectors normally containing appropriate ferrules to avoid fluid leakage.
A complete description of such equipment can be found in the literature on chromatography. We suggest the book "Modern Practice of Gas Chromatography", R. L. Grob, ed., 2.sup.nd edition, John Wiley and Sons, New York, 1985.